The modernization of antenna technologies in practice is moving forward in a high pace, which enables the use of more advance antenna setups and techniques in order to increase throughput and robustness in a mobile radio network. One such technique is to shape the beams (beamforming) of the antenna array. With the use of so called reconfigurable antenna systems (RAS), which are already available in practice, beamforming is made possible. The gains that can be achieved with such techniques are promising and seem to be of great importance to achieve the goals of future radio networks.